Alligator wrestling
by Rick Cavalla
Summary: We all know that Raph is a hothead... and we all know that you shouldn't mess up with an alligator. This story shows what might happen: Raphaels de-feet.


ALLIGATOR WRESTLING

„Another cup, Leatherhead?"

„Yes, please." The huge Alligator nodded, holding his tea cup to Master Splinter, a large rat mutant. The tiny tea cup looked strange in the alligators huge hands, and Master Splinter smiled, filling the cup with some green tea.

„Thank you, Master Splinter", the alligator spoke. „I cant even describe how good it feels to be among friends. It cant be easy for you accepting me, after all the troubles I gave you..."

„Leatherhead, dont think of it anymore", Splinter said with a calm voice. „Everyone has his or her own characteristics. You SOMETIMES may have a wild temper, but you ALWAYS are an important and highly appreciated friend. You should always be aware of that."

„Yes, I am. And I will succeed getting my temper under control." The alligator sighed. „I hope..."

„We will be there for you, Leatherhead", Splinter said.

„Yeah, we will!" Raphael agreed, suddenly rushing into the room. „And do you know what, Leatherhead? You just need some kind of outlet for your temper! And I could help you with that! You know how?"

Leatherhead looked at Raphael with interest. „No, not really. Tell me!"

Raphael grinned. „Alligator wrestling! Huh, how about that? You against me? Just a little sparring!"

„Raphael..." Leatherhead laughed. „We did some wrestling exercise yesterday! And you lost!"

„That was yesterday! Today itll be different, Leath!"

„Raphael, remember the lesson I taught you..." Splinter said. „Never underestimate your opponent."

„Master, Im not underestimating Leatherhead", Raphael smiled. „I just KNOW his weak points now!"

Leatherhead grinned broadly. „Well, then you really should show ME these weak points also. Lets go!"

-

Leatherhead and Raphael went to the exercise room, a small room containing a huge mat for close combat training. The alligator stepped on the mat and turned to Raphael.

„Okay, Raph. So be so kind and show me my ‚weak points'. Im quite curious."

Raph smiled and also stepped on the mat, facing the alligator. „Dont worry, Ill make it quick and painless. But... how about making it a bit more interesting?"

„More interesting? Okay, and how? Do I have to invite you for pizza if I loose?"

„No, that´s boring! Hmmm... how about the winner may wish something? And the looser must fulfill that wish?"

Leatherhead nodded. „Hmmm, why not? MY wish is... ah, I have to beat you first, right? Well, then..."

And the alligator attacked! With unbelievable quick and smooth movements he jumped forward, trying to grab the ninja turtle, but Raphael evaded with a quick jump. Leatherhead tried to turn round, but in that moment he stumbled over his own tail and lost his balance. Raphael tackled the gator and managed to bring him down to the mat.

„I won, LH!" Raphael shouted in triumph. „Confess defeat!"

„NO!" the alligator protested. „That was unfair! I stumbled over my tail and you took advantage of that! That doesn´t count!"

„Oh, it does!" Raphael snapped. „If this was to be a real fight, I would also have taken advantage of your mistake! Unfair or not, only victory counts!"

„Ah well... okay then. You won. And your wish?"

„Hmm..." Raphael thought about it. „How about a bit of humiliation? I want you to... to kneel down before me and... call me ‚master'!"

Leatherhead winced slightly. „What???"

„Hey, calm down, Leath!" Raphael grinned. „Its not serious, only a game!"

Leatherhead laughed and kneeled down before Raphael.

„Yeah!" Raphael laughed. „THATS where a gator belongs! To the feet of a Ninja Turtle!"

At this words Leatherhead let out a low growl, his pupils turning narrow for an instant, but then he grinned and raised his arms to the turtle. „Oh, master Raph, show mercy with your unworthy opponent and spare his useless life! Show your famous gallantry and give an example of your well known chivalry by letting me go unharmed!"

Raphael blinked. „Well... thats sarcasm now, isn´t it, LH?"

Leatherhead grinned. „Never! Okay, that was that. Another fight?"

„Sure!" Raphael jumped up. „Lets be.." A sudden strike by Leatherheads tail interrupted him, hitting his chest, throwing him of the mat and against the wall with full force. With one jump the alligator was at him, planting his right foot on Raphael's chest, pinning the turtle to the ground. „Seems THIS time I won, hmmm? Confess defeat, Raph!"

But Raphael needed some seconds to recover. „Leath... damn... that really hurt..."

„Oh, sorry", Leatherhead replied calmly. „Do you need some more?"

„No!... its okay... you won, LH..." Raphael gasped for air. „But that wasn´t nice..."

„As you just said, Raphael: Unfair or not, only victory counts, hehehe...oh, and MY wish is..."

But at this moment Master Splinter entered the exercise room. „Raphael? Leatherhead? Dinner is ready, so please come now."

„Pheeew!" Raphael sighed with relief. „Just my luck, Leath! No wish for you!"

But Leatherhead just smiled. „Oh, we'll talk about that a bit later..."

-

But after dinner Leatherhead first had to help Donatello with some technical things, and when they were done it was almost midnight. Leatherhead was tired and decided to go to bed, but before he went to the turtles sleeping room. The turtles and Splinter were already lying in their beds, yet not asleep.

Leatherhead walked over to Raphael's bed and grinned. „Raph? I think we have to discuss something before sleeping..."

Raph laughed. „Ah, yeah! I hoped you would forget that. Your wish, hmm?"

„Yeah!", the gator said. „My wish!"

Raphael nodded.„Okay... even if your victory REALLY was a bit unfair for a fun fight. What do you wish?"

„Well, how about a bit of humiliation? I wish you to kneel down before me and..."

„...call you ‚master', huh? Okay, let me just get out of my bed and..."

Leatherhead smiled and sat down on the edge of Raphaels bed. „No. Not calling me ‚master'. I wish you to kneel down before me and... hmmm... sniff my feet."

Raphs mouth opened wide, and at first he wasn't able to say a single word. The others also suddenly went still.

„WHAT???" Raphael finally managed to gasp. „Leath, thats a joke, right? A BAD joke, right???"

„No, not a joke, just my wish", the gator replied. „So, would you be so kind now and take off my shoes?"

„Leath... hey..." Raphael looked at the alligators huge feet. „Come on... you cant be serious... you were in your old sneakers all day long..."

„Right. And my feet weren't even washed today", Leatherhead chuckled. „But of course it was a joke."

„Pheeew!" Raphael laughed. „Man! You scared me to death! I really thought..."

„You dont need to kneel down before me", Leatherhead interrupted him and placed his feet next to Raphaels head. „Just sniff my feet, that really should be enough."

Raphaels laughing stopped abruptly. „Leath... be serious now, okay? Im NOT going to sniff your dirty paws! I will kneel down and call you ‚master', just as you did. But nothing else!"

Leatherheads smile also vanished. „But thats not my wish, Raph. My wish is that you sniff my bare feet. And I would be happy if you do that NOW, so I can go to bed."

Raphael slowly realised that this was meant seriously. „Leath, come on! Thats disgusting! You cant make me..."

„Im sorry to interrupt you", Master Splinter said. „But what exactly is the problem here?"

„Well, Raph and I decided that the winner of a fun fight could wish something, and that the looser had to fulfill that wish." Leatherhead explained. „But now Raph refuses to do so."

„Yes, but not a wish like THAT!" Raphael complained. „I just wanted you to call me ‚master', and not to sniff my feet!"

„Raphael..." Splinter said. „Be honest: Did Leatherhead fulfill YOUR wish?"

„Well... yes, he did, but..."

„Well, then you have to fulfill HIS wish also", Michelangelo grinned. „Right, Master?"

„MIKE! SHUT UP YOUR...", Raphael hissed.

But Master Splinter nodded. „Michelangelo is right, Raphael. As a ninja you have to keep your word. And if Leatherhead fulfilled your wish, it will now be your turn to fulfill his."

„But..." Raphael tried to complain, but the other turtles agreed with Master Splinter.

„Come on, Raph, Ill help you a bit", Leatherhead said and untied the laces of his sneakers. „And now do the rest and take off my shoes."

With a heavy sigh Raphael reached out and pulled the thick shoes off the alligators feet. And as soon as the feet were bare, the ninja turtle winced.

„God... they smell... Hey, LH... please... do I really have to?" he pleaded.

Leatherhead smiled, and with a quick motion he grabbed Raphaels wrists, holding his arms tightly and pressing his sweaty feet on the turtle´s face. „Yep, you DO!"

Raphael moaned as the clammy soles touched his face, but his moans were quickly smothered when Leatherheads huge feet blocked his mouth with their soles.

„Lection 1: Moaning isn't easy with a mouth full of gator foot sweat", Leonardo chuckled.

Leatherhead positioned his feet firmly on Raphaels face, easily blocking his mouth. With some slow movements the alligator wedged Raphaels nose between his toes... and reclined, letting the turtle have the full scent.

„Geez... I wouldnt be in Raphs place now...", Michelangelo stated.

Raphael struggled, but the gator was too strong, and the huge gator feet managed to get such a tight hold of Raphaels face, that the turtle couldnt even turn his head.

After some seconds Raphael surrendered and just tried to breathe slowly and calmly. The scent of Leatherheads bare soles after a full day inside his sneakers included each of the three ‚s': Strong, Sour and Simply unbearable.

Leatherhead just enjoyed feeling Raphaels warm breath blowing against his soles. And somehow he didn't feel like stopping this.

„Umm... Leatherhead? Perhaps you should slowly take your feet off from his face", Donatello said. „I mean, before his lungs are burned away."

Leatherhead growled but lifted his feet. „Had enough, Raph?" he chuckled.

Raphael immidiately gasped for air. „Stop!" he groaned. „I can't bear that... any longer..."

„Lection 2: Alligator feet plus sneakers seem to be a deadly combination", Leonardo stated.

„Heaven, Leatherhead..." Raphael tried to rub his face with his pillow to get rid of the scent. „Your feet smell extremely. You should wash them more often."

The alligator just shook his head. „Oh no, not me. YOU will wash them. With your tongue!" And before Raphael could react, Leatherhead stepped on Raphaels bed, planting his right foot on the turtle´s chest and slowly shifted his body weight on that foot.

„LEATH!" Raphael gasped. „STOP THAT!"

„Leatherhead!" Master Splinter slowly walked to the alligator. „What are you doing? Its enough now!"

„Stay away!" the gator hissed and turned his attention back to Raphael. He lifted his left foot and held it over Raphaels face. „Lick it!" he commanded. „Or I´ll crush you like a filthy bug!"

„LEATH!" Raphael screamed. „WHAT IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

Leatherhead snorted. „To teach you the results of doing comments like „alligators belonging at the feet of a ninja turtle"! And now lick my foot, Raph... last warning."

„Watch his eyes, Raphael!" Master Splinter realised that the eyes of the alligator were green, not yellow as usual. And he knew what this meant. „Raphael, Leatherheads alligator side has taken control of him. Better do what hes saying. Perhaps that will calm him down."

„Yeah, Raph!" Michelangelo whispered. „Just close your eyes and imagine his foot is a pizza ‚Four Cheese!'"

Raphael grunted at Michelangelo, but Leatherhead´s green eyes with the evil looking narrow pupils convinced him not to put up a fight. He opened his mouth, stretched out his tongue and slowly licked the warm sole. The alligators foot was still sweaty, and after some licks the salty taste was almost more disgusting than the scent of the foot. But Leatherhead remained still, not threatening anyone anymore, obviously enjoying that foot pampering. So Raphael continued, letting his tongue moving all over the huge sole and inbetween the toes.

After almost ten minutes Leatherhead changed his feet, now holding the right foot over Raphael while pinning him down with his left one. „Ive got TWO feet!" he snapped. And Raphael repeated the „licking exercise", working his way from the heels along the sole and the foot balls to the toes.

Leatherhead waited until his victim had completely licked the huge fooot. Slowly his eyes turned to their nomal yellow color again and he sneered down at Raphael. „Its okay now." He stepped of the turtle and off the bed, grinning broadly. „Wow! My feet are all sparkling! Good work, Raph! How are you now?"

„Don't know..." Raphael moaned. „Chest aching, mouth full of sweat, still having your foot odor in my nose... and I think I might have a foot fetish now..."

Leatherheads look became puzzled for a short moment, then he started laughing out loud. „Raph! Damn, you can have my feet as often as you like! They certainly can need such a good cleaning every day!"

„Ah, well... its enough for now, I think", Raphael quickly rejected that „offer".

„Okay, so later!" the alligator smiled. „Im looking forward to our next wrestling session...and guess what I'm going to wish if I win next time..."


End file.
